


Midnight Musings

by NyGi



Series: Trick or Treat [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyGi/pseuds/NyGi
Summary: What is it with the Stark Men and red-heads?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola guys! Turns out writing fanfiction is most fun on a plane. Who knew?

Midnight Musings

 

 

Pepper Potts couldn’t sleep. The bed was comfortable. She had eaten some amazing food, drank expensive wine and her boyfriend was lying close to her, breathing heavily. But it turned out that sleeping a couple of hours during the day in combination with having a whole lot of new information thrown at her, made for some amazing insomnia.

Now that she was basically alone with her thoughts, they were running haywire. There were too many things she really needed and wanted to go over again. Preferably with Tony. But cruelly enough he had apparently managed to fall asleep. 

After an hour Pepper gave up out of frustration and decided to get up instead. She felt a sudden tingle of worry at walking around in a stranger’s home like that, but they had all been so welcoming and Pepper really hoped they’d be okay with her hurrying down to the kitchen to get a glass of juice. Water, she realized only after she had made it down the stairs, would have been easier. There was a bathroom after all. Nevermind now, she thought and walked into the big, spacious kitchen. There was a table and chairs here as well, the family obviously normally ate here. Pepper smiled at the big, wooden table. It was full of little nooks and there were signs of a child colouring over the paper. The kitchen was tidy, but not even close to spotless. Pepper loved it. 

Okay, she thought, now where is the fridge? 

She opened the bigger looking cupboards. Nothing. There simply wasn’t one.

At this point she was rethinking her idea. Maybe she really should not be snooping around in someone else’s cupboards. 

“You alright, luv?”

Pepper almost jumped out of her skin. Ginny was standing behind her in the doorway, looking concerned. She had a big, fluffy dressing gown on. 

“Oh. No. I mean: yes. Sorry. I was just looking for the fridge. For something to drink.”

“Fridge?”, Ginny looked at her with a strangely confused look, “Oh yes. Like Tony has. Give me a second. We have a cooling room.”

Like Tony had. Pepper looked at Ginny in wonder, as she opened a door close to the stove. Something really, very strange was going on here. 

“Are you fine with pumpkin juice?”, Ginny managed to simultaneously shout and whisper. Impressive Mum-skills, Pepper thought.

“Yeah sure.”, she had really no idea what that was, but she assumed it was the same thing Alec had been drinking with enthusiasm over dinner. Couldn’t be that bad.

Ginny emerged with a chilled bottle and two glasses.

“Is it okay, if i join you?”, she asked.

“Oh sure. This is your home!”

Ginny smiled as she set the two glasses down on the table and sat down, gesturing towards Pepper to do the same. “I hope you feel comfortable here. Harry and I do not believe  in ‘guests’. Tony brought you here. That means we will treat you like family.”

“Thank you.”, Pepper told her honestly, “That is very kind of you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. It could also mean that you might have to look after the kids for a bit or walk the dog.”, Ginny winked at her and Pepper laughed. Her Mom had a similar policy. She could live with that. 

“I hope I didn't wake you.”, Pepper joined Ginny at the table and took the offered glass.

“No. I heard someone walk down the stairs and… well, to be honest, I thought it might have been Sirius. So I went and took a look.”

“Oh.”, Pepper didn’t dare to ask just why Ginny felt the need to check on the man, but under the circumstances she could make a pretty educated guess.

“On Boxing Day there will be a lot of people here. My brothers and their families. Don't worry, they will not stay the night, but I hope Tony warned you.”

“He didn't. No.”, Pepper admitted. She was both annoyed and excited. It sounded like Christmas would be much bigger than expected. 

Ginny sighed, but it sounded more loving than annoyed.

“How long have you known Tony?”, she asked.

“I really met Tony for the first time when I was eleven.”, she grinned, “He and Harry joined my family for a school shopping trip. Together with Hermione and her parents.”

“Wow. You have known Harry for a long time then.”, Pepper hadn’t really expected that. But then again Harry had been 17 when Teddy was born. And it sounded like Ginny had been even younger. 

“Harry, Hermione and my brother Ron were best friends at school. Ron and Hermione are married now and those three are still scarily close. And my parents decided back then that Tony and Harry both needed a little help, after their parents died. Tony was awfully young to be someone’s guardian.”

“You were a pretty young Mum yourself”, the words had left Pepper’s mouth before she managed to stop herself. She raised her hand and covered her mouth in horror, “I am so sorry, Ginny, that was so out of line.”

Ginny didn't seem that faced. She shrugged instead. 

“True. But Harry was adamant and I… I loved him. And Teddy. I agreed with him.”

At Pepper’s perplexed expression, Ginny furrowed her brow in annoyance.

“Tony should really start explaining things to you. That man!”

“It’s Tony.”, Pepper admitted, “Sometimes he just forgets things. I am sure he doesn't mean to be this thoughtless.”

“Doesn't make it any less annoying.”, Ginny huffed, “Harry said their Dad was the same. Harry knows how annoying it is, he always makes an effort to remember even the most trivial things. Nevermind. It is what it is. To answer your question: Harry and I adopted Teddy, when we got married.”

Pepper certainly hadn’t expected that.

“Teddy was Harry’s godson. His parents died when he was a baby, much like Harry’s and Harry decided to raise him. He had a bit of a fight with Teddy’s grandmother, but she agreed in the end. And we see her often. The kids all call her grandma. When Harry and I got married we decided to adopt him. Everyone deserves a Mum and Dad, he said.”

“How old were you then?”

“I was 19 and Harry was 20. At this point we both kinda decided: okay. We have a two year old now anyway. Why wait? So a year later we had Emmy.”, Ginny smiled, “It was great. I come from a big family and loved it. And Tony is so important to Harry, we wanted that for Teddy, too.”

“Must still have been difficult.”, Pepper mused, “Being so young and having responsibility for a baby.”

“Tony helped Harry a lot and at least there was never a money problem. When we decided to adopt Harry, everyone was understanding and supportive. Well, except for Sirius, to be honest.”

Pepper thought about that for a moment, before answering: “Tony told me Sirius has a huge problem with the Starks adopting Harry, as well.”

“Yes. And with Teddy, I fear, it was even worse. Remus, Teddy’s father, was pretty much Sirius’ one true remaining friend and his mother was Sirius’ cousin. And then Harry adopts him, like he once was. And he became Teddy Stark. I think that felt, to Sirius, like a blow in the face.”

“They got over it, though.”

“In the end, yes. We are family after all. I wasn't there and Harry is not really talkative about it, but I don't think it was pretty. Harry has quite the bad temper.”

“It is so strange how different Harry and Tony are sometimes.”, Pepper mused, “Tony doesn't really have a temper.”

“Mh.”, Ginny gave her an apprehensive look, “I don't agree. Harry has an explosive temper,  true, but at least he gets over it. With Tony… he holds grudges and gets aggressive when he knows he’s in the wrong.”

“I have hardly ever seen Tony be wrong.”, Pepper told Ginny loyally, but she was wondering, if maybe Ginny wasn’t right about this.

Ginny have her a knowing smile, “We can just hope those two arrogant asshats don't ever get into a serious argument.”


End file.
